A common goal of successive generation of radio frequency communications systems is to increase the amount of information transmitted in a given communications band. As an example, NTT Docomo has proposed non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) as a candidate for a Fifth Generation (5G) radio access technology. NOMA combines power optimization on a per user equipment (UE) basis and superposition coding. A detailed description of NOMA is provided in document Saito, et al, “Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA) for Cellular Future Radio Access,” VTC '13, June 2013, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.